


Мне кажется, меня покусал Боссюэ

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, awkward moments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Мариус начинает натыкаться на разные (ожидаемые и неожиданные) парочки в пикантные моменты. Месть всей компании Мариусу за бесконечные оохи и аахи о прекрасности Козетты.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	Мне кажется, меня покусал Боссюэ

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Мне кажется, меня покусал Боссюэ, – замогильным голосом сказал Мариус, возвращаясь из туалета, и садясь рядом с Курфейраком. – Потому что это какое-то фатальное невезение.  
Курфейрак посмотрел на него над шапкой пены на своём бокале и прищурился. У Мариуса покраснели уши, щёки и даже шея в вороте поношенной рубашки, и Курфейрак хихикнул:  
– Ты, что, зашёл в женский туалет вместо мужского?  
Мариус покачал головой и заказал себе порцию егеря. Ему срочно нужно было выпить.  
В "Мюзен" было довольно шумно, но даже за равномерным гулом голосов и музыки, доносившимся из зала, он тогда услышал шумное дыхание за дверцей единственной кабинки. И влажный звук поцелуя. И позвякивание многочисленных хромированных цепей, привешенных к ремню Баореля. И то, как звякнул колокольчик, по румынской традиции вплетённый в волосы Фейи.  
– Ой, – сказал Мариус, отступая на шаг, и случайно опрокидывая на пол мусорное ведро. – Ой-ёй...  
В уборной стало тихо, и Мариус полыхающими ушами услышал:  
– Секунду.  
Над стенкой кабинки появилось лицо Баореля: растрёпанная чужими пальцами чёлка, ссадина на скуле, темнеющий засос под подбородком и довольная ухмылка. Кивнув, он оглянулся через плечо:  
– Забей, это всего лишь Мариус.  
– Я потом зайду, – пробормотал Мариус, перешагивая через опрокинутую урну, и быстрым шагом вышел из туалета.  
***  
– Да сколько можно-то! – прошептал Мариус, закрывая дверь и, на всякий случай, прижимаясь к ней спиной.  
– Что, Комбефер всё-таки выращивает у себя в комнате маленьких Чужих? – спросила Эпонина, пронося мимо него стопку грязных тарелок, оставшихся после вечеринки в честь дня рождения Курфейрака. – Кстати, ты не видел нашего именинника?  
– Видел, – тихо произнёс Мариус, не вдаваясь в подробности. Курфейрака, он, действительно видел: с руками, привязанными к спинке кровати двумя галстуками, тот мутным, влюблённым взглядом смотрел на замершего между своих расставленных ног Комбефера. Вот, только об этом Мариус мог бы рассказать только психотерапевту. Под пытками.  
– Эпонина, – позвал он, надеясь, что его голос не звучит слишком уж умоляюще. – Э... давай, я помогу тебе вымыть посуду!  
– Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь, – поддразнила его Эпонина и вложила в его подрагивающие от потрясения руки стопку тарелок.  
***  
– Ну, прости, милый, – сказала Мюзикетта, обнимая Мариуса за плечи и мягко, но настойчиво, направляя его к выходу из кухни. – Я забыла, что послала их проверить печенье до того, как попросила тебя об этом же.  
Мариус посмотрел на неё полными страдания глазами и, вздохнув, проговорил:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что эта картина теперь навеки останется в моей памяти.  
– Понимаю, – Мюзикетта оглянулась на притихших Жоли и Легля, которые старательно застёгивали одинаковые рубашки. – И я ещё раз прошу прощения за это.  
Когда Мариус нервным, торопливым шагом сбежал с кухни, Мюзикетта повернулась к своим мальчикам и спросила:  
– Ну?  
– Ты же помнишь его нытьё про Козетту, – пожал плечами Боссюэ, приглаживая волосы на затылке Жоли.  
– И как всех это достало, – подхватил тот и поправил замявшийся ворот рубашки Боссюэ.  
– И мы решили отомстить ему, – закончили они хором, и Мюзикетта, не выдержав, рассмеялась:  
– Теперь я должна ему что-нибудь вкусное за ваше поведение, так что брысь с кухни.  
Выходя, Жоли наклонился к её уху и шепнул:  
– Ты ещё не знаешь, что придумал Грантер...  
***  
– Ты был прав, тебя покусал Боссюэ, – прошептал Курфейрак на ухо Мариусу и осторожно продвинулся глубже под кровать. Мариус только пискнул, зажимая рот руками, когда Курфейрак дёрнул его следом. Из-под кровати Мариуса, под которой они прятались, им открывался чудесный вид на ноги Грантера в разномастных носках между узнаваемо красных кед Анжольраса. Грантер невольно переступал пятками по ковру, привставая на цыпочки, а Анжольрас стоял ровно, только под джинсами подрагивала от напряжения жилка.  
– Я точно не сплю? – спросил Грантер хриплым шёпотом, и Курфейрак, сжав плечо Мариуса рукой, затаил дыхание: этого момента друзья азбуки ждали, пожалуй, не меньше, чем сам Грантер.  
– Точно, – уверенно сказал Анжольрас, и, пока оба они были слишком увлечены поцелуем, Курфейрак наклонился к самому уху Мариуса:  
– Надо валить, – прошептал он.  
– Как, мать твою? – истерически хихикая, спросил Мариус, и Курфейрак был вынужден зажать ему рот ладонью.  
– Заткнись, я думаю о плане побега.  
У Мариуса пылали щёки – Курфейрак это чувствовал. Достав из кармана телефон, он спрятал его между собой и мелко дрожащим Мариусом и, предусмотрительно выключив звук, написал Комбеферу:  
"SOS!"  
"?" – через секунду ответил Комбефер, слава богу, не перезвонив.  
"Я под кроватью Мариуса с Мариусом", – набирать текст было неудобно ещё и потому, что Анжольрас, потянув за собой Грантера, сел на край кровати, и прогнувшиеся от их общего веса доски каркаса пребольно впились Курфейраку в плечо.  
"???!!" – написал Комбефер в ответ, и Курфейрак поторопился пояснить:  
"Мы под кроватью, а НА ней Грантер и Анжольрас".  
"!!!!!!" – отозвался Комбефер через мгновение, и Курфейрак хихикнул, заставив Мариуса вздрогнуть. Хотя бы потому что поскрипывание кровати прекратилось после этого смешка.  
– Тебе показалось, – неуверенно сказал Грантер там, наверху, и Курфейрак малодушно сжался за спиной Мариуса, который, увидев вновь опустившиеся на пол красные кеды, пискнул:  
– Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!  
За секунду до того, как между полом и краем кровати появилось лицо Анжольраса, Курфейрак всё же успел отправить Комбеферу сообщение:  
"Если что, я любил тебя, чувак".


End file.
